Andrea Hobbs
}} Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs is a Los Angeles County Deputy District Attorney who routinely works with the Major Crimes Division to ensure their cases are ready for trial. While she often butted heads with Deputy Chief Johnson, they have a mutual respect for each other. She has a similar relationship with Sharon Raydor when she takes over the Major Crimes Division. Character Information The Closer Hobbs first appeared in the Keith Milano murder case when a man named Russell Clark confessed to the murder and she accepted the confession and Clark was sentenced to murder in the second degree. But later at his allocution, he lies about how he "killed" Keith and as such Brenda requests that Andrea hold off until she can figure out what he means and Hobbs agrees. She later becomes irritated at the slow progress Major Crimes is making in this case and consults with Pope, Taylor and Johnson on what to do until Brenda comes up with an idea. Later she witnesses Brenda get a confession from Keith's wife, and with that she releases Russell and sends Keith's wife to prison for murder. She later retries the Doris Osgood case after a lab is decertified and the only person who can keep her in prison is Provenza's old partner, George Andrews. She later learns that George became Georgette and says she will never be able to keep Osgood in prison with Georgette's testimony alone. After finding evidence of her other murders, she is able to sent both Doris and her son away for good. After the shooting of three Army Rangers, Hobbs is called in to arrange an immunity deal for Turrell Baylor in exchange for his testimony in their murder cases along with a double murder in Newton. But Hobbs soon regrets this deal as she learns that it was Turrell who killed those two people and used the deal to get away with their murders. Hobbs then tells the others he will get away with murder and so will Reggie if Brenda can't get a confession out of him. Brenda succeeds with the latter so at least one murderer is put away. Hobbs later works with the FBI and cuts a deal with a money launderer to bring down the Mexican Mafia. She is, however, forced to work with Major Crimes when they suspect that their is going to be a hit out on their witness. Hobbs doesn't like it, but is later thankful when it turns out that the hit was on her. She survives due to having bent down to reach for her phone and is hit in the shoulder, but not seriously injured. The two attempted assassins, who were being followed by the police at the time of the shooting, are caught after a short chase, particularly due to the efforts of Sharon Raydor. Later it's proven that the witness' lawyer ordered the hit and is subsequently arrested. Hobbs quips that though she would love to kill the lawyer herself for his actions, she'll ensure he gets protective custody so the man doesn't end up dead. Then, she lends assistance to Deputy Chief Johnson one last time as she goes after Stroh again for a third time. After Brenda attacks Stroh, they use his DNA to scare him into confessing but before Hobbs gets this confession she offers a job to Brenda to save her career after she attacked Stroh. Major Crimes After Brenda leaves Major Crimes, she works with Sharon Raydor, implementing a new policy to make deals so murderers go to prison as soon as their cases are closed by Major Crimes, so tax payer money is not wasted on expensive trials. In , when the Major Crimes Division proves that the wife of a serial rapist is the rapist's killer for financial reasons, Hobbs and Raydor cut a deal with her and her attorney for eleven years in prison for involuntary manslaughter. In , Hobbs is called in to help the Major Crimes Division when a murder victim is found out to be a politically connected activist. The MCD's investigation is monitored by a State Senator and his Chief of Staff, and in Lt. Provenza's words, they need Hobbs to be a "snake wrangler" with the politically connected. In season 2, Hobbs is generally replaced by DDA Emma Rios, the DDA trying the Phillip Stroh case. Hobbs eventually returns full time for season 3. When a homeless man named Slider kills another girl who they are never able to identify, Hobbs initially wants to give him a deal where he gets a shorter sentence. However, after Slider shows no remorse for his crime, she charges him with felony murder in the commission of a robbery and an attempted murder as she feels he deserves to be put away, changing her deal from twenty years-to-life to life without parole if he takes a deal and the death penalty if he doesn't. The case goes to trial and is recently complicated by Rusty Beck's efforts to discover the victim's identity. After Rusty succeeds in identifying Alice as Mariana Wallace, Hobbs works to make a deal with her brother Gustavo Wallace to testify in Slider's murder trial about Mariana's past. She later tries Slider for Mariana's murder and with the help of Gus' and Flynn's testimony, Slider is convicted on all charges, including the murder. Hobbs goes for the death penalty at Slider's sentencing hearing at which both Doctor Joe and Rusty testify about Slider's mental state and his past respectively. Slider eventually testifies, and Hobbs is able to demonstrate how he has no remorse for a murder he committed with ease. Hobbs' efforts lead to Slider not only being convicted, but getting the death penalty, which Judge Grove upholds. After Rusty switches his aspirations from journalism to law school, he starts working as an intern in the DA's office. As a result, Hobbs uses him as her assistant during cases starting in . In , Rusty reveals that Hobbs has offered him an actual job once his internship is finished. By months later, Hobbs is calling Rusty her assistant rather than her intern. In , Hobbs notifies Cmdr. Raydor that a fifth death connected to Phillip Stroh's past has emerged. With the mounting evidence of Stroh's return, protection is ordered for Rusty, Emma Rios and Brenda Leigh Johnson with Sharon considering adding Linda Rothman to the list. In , Hobbs tells Rusty that when they first met, she didn't like him, not only because he was difficult but because she dislikes most teenagers. Now that he's an adult, he's grown on her and she calls Rusty the best assistant she's ever had, but still states that he is also the material witness in an unresolved murder trial and while Phillip Stroh is on the run, the state must protect Rusty. In , Hobbs acts as one of Sharon's bridesmaids during her wedding to Andy Flynn. As she enters the chapel, Hobbs states that she plans to close her eyes when Sharon throws the bouquet. In , Hobbs is distinctly displeased to see Gus visiting Rusty. Rusty reveals that he told Hobbs of their breakup and possibly the reason why, indicating that her displeasure stems from the hurt Gus caused Rusty. In , Hobbs constantly reminded Major Crimes that nearly all of the rapes they were investigating occurred outside of their jurisdiction and that they were classic he-said/she-said cases. Hobbs also stated that "what happens in Vegas, gets tried in Vegas" and "rape in Nevada doesn't buy you a murder in California." Along with Major Crimes and Roland Jennings, Hobbs watched with deep sympathy as Makisha Selby relived her traumatic rape by Doctor Bill Landon, something that had gotten Makisha arrested when she tried to report the rape. In , Hobbs is present in the Major Crimes murder room when Sharon Raydor suffers heart failure. She was also waiting with the Major Crimes Division in the hospital to hear the latest on her condition, and was visibly grief-stricken to hear of her death. Following Sharon's death, Hobbs attends her funeral alongside Emma Rios in . After D.D.A. Rios is murdered, Hobbs nearly collapses from grief and admits that she hasn't returned to work since Sharon's death. After Stroh's death in , Hobbs attends Julio's promotion ceremony. When Rusty reveals that he intends to join the DA's office as a prosecutor once he passes the bar, Hobbs states that Sharon would've been very proud of him. During Provenza's speech about the team that will continue to make Major Crimes great for years to come, he lists Hobbs amongst its members. Appearances ''The Closer'' Season 5 # # Season 6 # Season 7 # # ''Major Crimes'' Season 1 # # # Season 2 # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:Lawyers Category:DDAs